Regalo de Navidad
by Zulemmita
Summary: Sam no esperará a abrir el regalo que Freddie le dará en Navidad... ¿Que es lo que contiene ese Regalo? Realmente es un Mal Summary xl... Dedicatoria Especial a chico cj seddie, SEDDIEnto y Dashurii...


¡Hola! Si, he regresado (aunque la mayoría no sabe que me fui o simplemente no le interesa)(Kris: A mi no me interesa…) Bueno, en ese caso a ti tampoco te conocen (Kris: O.O') Bien, con éste, mi primer One-Shot… ¡Y de Navidad! Hohohoho xD…

Bueno a los que saben que me fui, dirán ¿Qué no tenia un problema Familiar? Pues si, aun. Pero salí de vacaciones y tengo toda la mañana para pasarme por aquí… porque en la tarde me toca cuidar a mi mami x)… y a los que no sabían nada sobre esto… lamento no haber comentado sus Fics, One-Shots, y demás… Lo siento :(…

Ahora, ya sin tanto Wiri, Wiri… A leer este One-Shot Navideño con dedicatoria Especial a:

chico cj seddie, SEDDIEnto y Dashurii… Tengo mis Razones que obviamente no voy a decir x) (Kris: Oh, sus razones son…) ¡!CALLATE KRIS! ¬¬

Descargo de responsabilidad: iCarly no me pertenece, todo es del amo y señor Dan Schneider… de ser mío … de seguro no pasaría del primer capitulo, porque no se me hubiera ocurrido algo tan genial como todo eso…

Ahora, esta advertido de leer la palabra 'Regalo' muchas veces xD...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regalo de Navidad.

—¡Vamos, Sam! ¡Devuélvemelo!— Gritaba Freddie mientras perseguía a su amiga rubia alrededor de toda la sala del apartamento Shay.

Sam solo dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras continuaba corriendo con el regalo que llevaba en las manos. No iba a soltarlo. No. Por más que el productor técnico se lo pidiera.

—¡Sam!—, Grito Carly que se aproximaba bajando las escaleras.

—¿Qué?—.

—¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?— volteo a ver a Freddie—. Freddie…

—Sucede que…—, se detuvo frente al sofá y tomo aire. — Sam no me quiere dar eso— señaló lo que ella tenia en las manos.

Era una caja, pequeña , decorada con papel rojo brillante con líneas color azul, y un lindo listón que formaba un moño morado con destellos dorados. (N/A: Linda… Muuuy linda. x)

—¿Y que? Es mío— dijo ésta de pie, en el otro extremo del sofá, abrazando aun mas el regalo.

—Es para navidad—.

—Que es mañana… un día más, un día menos—. Expresó Sam cuando se disponía a quitar el moño.

Freddie se puso tenso, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a perseguirla (de nuevo), Carly llegó por atrás y le arrebató el regalo a Sam.

—Para navidad— Dijo la castaña— Faltan solo 24 horas para eso… mañana abrirás el regalo de Freddie con todos nosotros después de la cena.

—Pero…—

—¡Pero nada!— gritó mientras colocaba el regalo debajo del árbol—. Y mas te vale que ese regalo esté ahí hasta mañana, o no habrá tocino para ti en esta casa—

Sam solo asintió, a regañadientes, ''no entiendo para que esperar hasta navidad… ¡los regalos será abiertos de todos modos! ò.ó'' era lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia.

—Abrir los obsequios en navidad con la gente que quieres es especial, Sam…—dijo Carly.

Carly volteó a ver los regalos debajo del árbol con una sonrisa, recordado… Cuando, estaba con sus padres y Spencer, una familia en navidad. Ahora, dos amigos que la querían como a una hermana, y su hermano, que la amaba más que a nadie. Y bueno, también Gibby. ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Ahí estaba su familia, su disfuncional familia, pero que ella amaba.

Continuó revisando con la mirada los regalos. Ahí estaba el obsequio por parte de todos para Gibby, (no tenían ni idea de que regalarle, así que decidieron darle solo uno por parte de todos… 4 cabezas piensan mejor que una). Los de Freddie para ella, Sam y Spencer. El de Sam para ella, ya que dijo que era la única importante ganándose un lloriqueo por parte de Spencer. Los de Spencer para todos. Y los de ella para Spencer, Freddie, y… Esperen… ¿Dónde esta el regalo de Carly para Sam?

—Sam… ¿Dónde esta mi regalo para ti?— dijo La castaña con enojo, dándose la vuelta lentamente para encarar a la rubia.

—Oh si, gracias por la ropa Carls— dijo.

La mirada de Carly pasó hacia el sofá donde se encontraba una caja rectangular, con el papel color verde todo rasgado, abierta y con lo que contenía en el interior regado en el suelo. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y luego le dio una no muy linda mirada a Freddie. El chico solo se encogió de hombros.

—No llegué lo suficientemente a tiempo—, respondió el castaño. Carly bufó

—Sam, ya que abriste EL regalo… ¿Qué se supone que abrirás mañana?—, preguntó Carly con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues solamente haré esto— dijo Sam con una sonrisa caminando hacia la caja abierta.

Recogió la ropa del piso, la metió en la caja así como estaba, y la cerró. Después la colocó debajo del árbol y con una pequeña patada la escondió más atrás de las otras. Ese obsequio terminó como una caja semi-abierta con el papel rasgado y aplastada. Carly puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Listo!—, habló a modo de victoria—. Y ya que el ''regalo'' está bajo el árbol, Mamá irá por tocino—

Al pasar junto al árbol para llegar a la cocina, Sam tiró un calcetín del árbol. Freddie fue hasta ahí tomó el calcetín y lo regresó a su puesto.

—¿Cómo es que terminamos con un árbol adornado con calcetines que brillan?— preguntó el productor técnico.

—Spencer dijo que quería uno y yo dije que si— contestó Carly.

—Hizo un berrinche y pataleó en el piso para que lo dejaras, ¿verdad?— dijo Freddie con media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

La castaña asintió.

—Ese truco siempre funciona— dijo Sam desde el otro lado de la mesa, para después darle un mordisco a su tocino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mañana de navidad… Específicamente, las 2:00 de la mañana. (N/A & KRIS: O.O)…

Una chica de cabellos rubios bajaba las escaleras del apartamento de su mejor amiga muy despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido y no despertar a nadie. Después de todo, no quería que se desatara el desastre. Aunque no era malo lo que iba a hacer. Bueno, ella es Sam. Era de esperarse que lo hiciera. Ya estaba por llegar, iba a hacerlo. Digo, estaba despierta a las 2:00 de la mañana, así que iba a hacer algo productivo.

Llegó hasta el final de la escalera y continuó andando de puntitas. Llegó al árbol que para su suerte, tenía algunos calcetines encendidos por lo que alumbraban un poco. Se hincó frente a éste, y encontró lo que buscaba: El regalo de Freddie para ella.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno—, Susurro mientras se encaminaba a el sillón y se sentaba—veamos lo que Freddo me compró para navidad—

Estaba a punto de quitar el moño, cuando recordó las palabras que Carly le había dicho… ''Mas te vale que ese regalo esté ahí hasta mañana, o no habrá tocino para ti en esta casa'' ¬¬ Hhmmppp, eso no ¬¬, pero tampoco tenia que preocuparse por eso. Bueno solo lo abría, veía lo que tenía y listo, lo regresaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ahora, lo que Carly le había dicho fue ''Abrir los obsequios en navidad con la gente que quieres es especial, Sam…'' Exacto. Pero a ella le comía la curiosidad por saber que era lo que le iba a regalar… un segundo…

—¿Por qué me importa?— se pregunto mientras observaba el regalo detenidamente—.No es que me importe el tonto… No, no es eso. Es solo que… ¡Si! Solo para molestarlo… Adoro hacer eso, es para de que lo que sea que me comprara yo lo hubiera visto y eso de seguro lo molestaría… Si, solo para molestar, no es la primera vez que hago esto ¿y por qué diablos se esta haciendo tan difícil?... (…) Genial, estoy hablando sola—. (Nota de Kris: He, Leslie, ahora se parece a ti xD…) ¬¬

Sam lo sabia, solamente no lo quería admitir. Le importaba por la emoción que siente justo ahora al sostener ese regalo. Por que sabe que cuando ÉL compró ese obsequio, lo hizo solo para ella, pensando en ella. Pero, ¿Qué pasa con lo que Carly dijo acerca de lo que es especial?

—Al diablo—, Expresó la rubia mientras quitaba cuidadosamente el moño… Pues parece que le acaba de valer un comino lo que Carly dijo…

Con cuidado abrió la pequeña caja y para su sorpresa, se encontró con un brazalete dorado con unos pequeños dijes, en forma de letras, colgando, que al juntarlos formaban la palabra ''SEDDIE''. Sam quedó sin habla. Era algo hermoso. No estaba segura de lo que sentía en ese momento. ¿Inmensa Felicidad? ¿Confusión? ¿Enojo?...

Dentro de la cajita también se hallaba un sobre con una carta. Sam depositó el brazalete y la caja en la mesa del centro y extrajo el sobre. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Hola Sam.

De seguro estas totalmente confundida o con unas ganas inmensas de matarme. Bueno, si estas molesta, es seguro que he salido corriendo y voy camino a Canadá. Bueno, si es de la otra forma, te lo explicaré a lo más resumido que sea posible… Te Amo… Y realmente lo hago… Se que tal vez no seré correspondido y que esto pueda estar arruinando nuestra amistad, pero no podía guardarlo mas tiempo… Así que por eso me atreví a hacer esta carta ¡y que mejor que navidad!… Y si llegas a mandarme seis meses al hospital, puede que me lo merezca… Por amar a un imposible para mí…

Te Ama, Freddie. Feliz Navidad.

(N/A: Eso para mi sería un suicidio… ¿o no? 8D)

Terminó de leer la carta, pero continuó leyendo una y otra vez el 'Te Ama Freddie'… De pronto, la puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente, (N/A: Siempre me he preguntado como es que dejan la puerta abierta T.T).

Freddie entro silenciosamente, pero decidió prender la luz. Y casi se cae del susto al ver que la Demonio con Caireles de Oro se encontraba sentada en el sofá viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Sam! ¿Pero que diablos ha…?— Se detuvo en seco cuando su vista se posó sobre lo que la rubia tenia en las manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, y su mirada pasaba repetidas veces de Sam a la cajita vacía sobre la mesa. Balbuceaba cosas nada entendibles… Y parecía que había visto un fantasma. (Nota de Kris: No entiendo a que va esto… lo iba a ver de todas formas ¬¬…N/A: Callate Kris..)

—Freddie…—.

—Sa-am… ¡Por favor no me mates!... ¡Y-yo tenia que decirlo o iba a explotar!— Gritó Freddie mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

—Freddie… no voy a matarte—, dijo Sam mientras se levantaba del sofá y dejaba la carta junto con lo demás.

—¿Ah, no?— preguntó y detuvo su intento de huida… luego entró en pánico—. ¡¿Entonces que me vas a hacer? ¡Un muy grande rechazó! ¡O que me avergüences en público!

Freddie no estaba seguro de que le daba más miedo… Si que hubiera leído la carta o la cara inexpresiva de Sam…

—Freddie, no hagas tanto ruido, podrían…—

—¡¿Y si me correspondes?— Gritó (de nuevo) Freddie— ¡Esto no tenia que ser así! ¡Debía ser mas lindo! ¡Debía…!—

—¡Cállate, quieres!— gritó ahora Sam. Después corrió hacia Freddie lo tomó por los hombros y apresó los labios con los suyos.

Freddie quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos, hasta que la tomó por la cintura y correspondió el beso.

—Igual Te Amo Freddie— hablo Sam después de que se separaron.

—¿Enserio?— Preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que ella asintió— Hhmmm… No es que me queje de esta manera… pero creo que hubiera sido más romántico lo que tenia planeado hacer—

—Eres demasiado cursi, ¿lo sabias?— respondió Sam con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada reprochadora de Freddie—. Bueno ya, ¿Qué tal si hago ésto?—

Se separó de Freddie y fue en busca de la cajita, la carta y el brazalete. Lo acomodó todo tal cual estaba, y la cerró con el moño. La depositó en su sitio bajo el árbol y se volvió hacia Freddie.

—¿Hacemos como que nada pasó y lo intentamos como se debe?—, preguntó Sam mientras le tendía la mano.

—Muy bien—, dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano.

—Ahora, una pregunta… ¿Por qué estas aquí a estas horas?— preguntó Sam alejando su mano.

—Algo me decía que debía venir… y tenia razón— respondió con una sonrisa— Bueno, debo volver antes de que mamá se de cuenta de que no estoy, y mande a el ejercito a buscarme—

—Tú y tu loca madre— Éste rodó los ojos.

—Sam… ahora ella es tu suegra—

—No aún—, respondió y lo señalo con un dedo acusadoramente—. Bueno yo también debó volver a arriba a dormir.

—Esta bien, nos vemos luego, Sam—. Respondió Freddie sonriendo de lado y encaminándose a la puerta.

—Freddie…— comenzó y él se dio la vuelta para verla— Te amo, y Feliz Navidad— sonrió.

—Igual Te Amo, y Feliz Navidad— le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y salió por la puerta director a su departamento.

Te Amo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hmmm, mi primer One-Shot y no esta tan mal… al menos el principio…

Realmente no me gustó como quedo el final… Tal vez lo hice muy cansado de leer… o muy rápido… pero bueno, ustedes tienen la última palabra…

¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Sugerencias! ¡Amenazas de muerte! ¡Lo que quieran!... aun que para lo que sea que vayan a dejar tendrán que presionar el botón que dice Review this Story… (Kris: ¡Así que háganlo! ¡Kris se los ordena! Ò.ó) Ok…

¡Nos leemos! =)


End file.
